


tyrants tend gardens

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [20]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job goes south, and Eliot has no sense of humor when it comes to his team and Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyrants tend gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [暴君照料花园](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596002) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Title: tyrants tend gardens  
> Fandom: Highlander/Leverage  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Betsy Sholl  
> Warnings: future!fic for both  
> Pairings: post-Methos/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 355  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: irony

A job goes south. Everyone gets out but Parker, and Eliot is about to go back in for her when a familiar voice comes over the com: "Hello, little thief."

Eliot freezes. The others are silent. Parker says, "You have pretty eyes."

Methos — holy fuck, _Methos_ , goddamnit all to _hell_ — laughs. "You're lucky I was on shift today," he purrs, and that tone, _that tone._ Eliot remembers that tone. He loved and hated and worshipped and feared that tone. "Little thief," Methos says, "if you get to the roof in the next two minutes, I'll let you go."

Parker says, "You'll get in trouble," even as the others and Eliot yell, "Parker, GO!"

Methos laughs again, and Eliot shivers. "This job has grown boring anyway, my dear. Your little break-in is the most excitement in years." A pause, then, "Half a minute gone, little thief."

"Okay," Parker says.

Silence except for her breath. Eliot meets her on the neighboring roof and initiates his first hug in a long time. He doesn't say, _goddamnit, girl, you got any idea how lucky you are?_ or, _fuck, fuck, he's alive, of course he's alive_ , or _we're all taking a vacation for the next **year.**_

He can feel the buzz now, and knows the Old Man is letting him. Couldn't feel it before. Had no idea. Would _never_ have let the team take this job if he knew.

Methos is laughing at him.

Eliot doesn't say, _if it had been anyone else, you'd be dead_. Methos has always had a soft spot for the broken. His favorites were the ones he broke himself, but he'd be able to see how special Parker is. And he let her go. Any human guards, any other immortal…

But Death had her in his grasp, and Parker and Hardison and Sophie and Nate have _no idea._

Death had her and let her go, and Eliot wants to yell at them all, the foolish, _lucky_ children, and he _can't_ , and he _knows_ the Old Man is laughing at him about it.

Fuck it. He's taking them all on vacation, whether they want to go or not.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tyrants tend gardens [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606159) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
